diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Haru Sakamaki
Haru Sakamaki is the youngest son of Karlheinz and his third wife/cousin Christa and the youngest brother of all the Sakamaki brothers. He is the only full blooded sibling of Subaru Sakamaki. Appearance Haru has the strongest resemblance of his father out of all his brothers. He has short white hair and golden eyes. He is adorable with average height and pale skin. According to everyone, he looks like Subaru when he was younger, excluding the eyes. He wears a red shirt with black stripes and blue pants along with brown shoes. In his school uniform, he wears a red jacket and black pants with white sneakers. Personality Haru is a very kind and gentle boy with a sweet nature. Out of all of the Sakamaki brothers, Haru is kindest towards Yui, despite her being human. He is very quiet and shy around people but will eventually warm up to them. Due to being the youngest brother, Haru feels intimidated by his brothers and wishes to join their high school. He has a childlike curiosity towards new things. This shown when Yui came to live with them and Haru became curious towards the human. Haru has a strong sense of self aware despite being very young. He is very bright for his age. However, Haru is still naïve since he is still a child. Like most children, Haru longs for his parents' company and love, even if it's for a second. Because he is still a child, Haru heavily dependent on his brother Subaru a lot. Haru can be sensitive at times, mostly when it comes to his mother, he can crying very easily. Like any other boy, Haru is grossed out by romance. Haru has a strong playful side. He enjoys playing with his toys, especially with his older Subaru and Yui who he looks up to as a older sister figure. Haru is also a strong believer of inner peace and strength because he knows that is more important. History Haru was as the youngest son to the Vampire King Karlheinz and his last wife Christa and the only full blood brother to Subaru. Haru never spent time with his mother because of her mental illness. Because of his strongest resemblance of his father and his fear of their mother of hurting his brother, Subaru kept Haru from Christa. Although, Haru knew that Subaru was trying him safe from their mother's outbursts, Haru did long to see his mother for once. Both Haru and Subaru were close while growing up in their home. Due to their mother being unstable and their father neglected them, Subaru had to take care of his younger brother by himself. Haru also had a completed relationships with his stepmothers Cordelia and Beatrix. Both of them heavily neglected him even though Haru longed for a mother's love and warmth. Haru once asked Subaru about their father which Subaru only said that their father was a bastard. Relationships Subaru Sakamaki Haru is very close to his older brother. Subaru practically raised Haru by himself since their mother is mentally unstable to take of her sons. Haru shows to preferred Subaru's company than his half brothers. Haru asked Subaru about their father, although, Subaru only said that Karl was a bad father. Subaru loves his younger brother very much and will do anything for him. Christa Because of his mother's mental health and Subaru never allowed him visiting her, Haru never meet Christa. Although, Haru know that his mother is unwell, he does wish to finally meet her. According to Subaru, Haru only sees Christa from her tower when she looks down from her window. Haru shows to love her very much, despite not knowing her that well. However, Haru once saw his mother and brother talking to each other. He saw that how mentally unstable Christa is. Haru shows to feel sorry for his mother. Christa loves her youngest son very much as much that she loves her older son. Christa deeply wants to hold her son like she did when Haru was born. Still, Christa only wants to keep Haru safe from her. Karlheinz Like his mother, Haru never spent time with his father. However, unlike his mother, his father neglected him since his birth. However, Haru shows to have some resentment towards his father because of the latter ignoring the former. Karlheinz has more concerns for his youngest child than his other six sons. Despite neglecting Haru, Karl did gave him a rose that will never wilted away. Yui Komori Haru took an interest in Yui when she first came to live his family. He is the kindest out of all of his brothers. Haru looks up to her as a older sister figure. He even hopes that Yui will choose Subaru as her lover then his other brothers. Out of all of his brothers, he is the only one that treats her with respect and kindness better than his brothers. Abilities Although, Haru is a pure blooded vampire, he doesn't have any powers or magic because of his young age. Trivia * Haru's name means "Clear up, spring, sun, and sunlight". * He is the youngest son of Karlheinz. * He is the youngest main character of the series. Haru is the only male member of the main characters doesn't have romantic feelings for Yui Komori. * Haru has the strongest resemblance of his father. * Like Subaru, Haru is an incest child since his parents are cousins. * He is the kindest out of all his family towards Yui. * Out of all of all of his brothers, he has never spent any time with his mother. * His father gave him a rose that will never wilted away. Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Sons Category:Princes Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Students Category:Royalties Category:Brothers Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Males Category:Immortals Category:Vampires Category:Rich Characters Category:Children Category:Nephews Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters